I missed you
by Janessa-san
Summary: It was a warm day in Amity Park, the birds were chirping, the people were having fun and a freind shows up danielle is not a clone here


It was a warm day in Amity Park, the birds were chirping, the people were having fun, and the ghost attacks were coming a lot less often. Everything was normal until a sudden ghost girl flew into town. Her name was Danielle Jones but she liked to be called Dani. Dani wore a long black shirt cut just below the elbow and a blue jean skirt with black converse.

Dani's pov

As I flew over Amity Park I looked down over the people, I was looking for someone, someone by the name of Danny Fenton aka phantom. If you're wondering why I am flying it's because I'm a halfa half human – half ghost. I still remember the day I got this way it was also the day Danny found out I liked him. When I found Danny he was sitting next to Danny on the grass, in the shade.

I, Danny ,and Tucker started playing truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare?" Tucker said causally. "Umm Truth" I said "Okay, do you like Danny?" Tucker asked. "Dare!" I said, while Danny and I were turning a bright shade of red. "No you already choose so you HAVE to answer" "Fine...yes "I said quietly, "What?" Tucker said, still acting like an idiot. "Yes." I said I little louder

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said YES you idiot!"I finally said shouting.

"You do?" Danny asked me. "Yes. Can we talk about this later? I really wanna finish this game." I said to him. I'm sure I was bright red. "Truth or dare?" Danny asked Tucker. "Dare!" Tucker said, looking quite proud of himself. "I dare you to call Sam and tell her you love her." I bursted out laughing. "She's going to freak out!" I said after I was done laughing. "I should just get it over with." Tucker said as he took out his phone. He put the phone to his ear while me and Danny were watching. "Sam? I have something to tell you." He told her as he looked at us. We were trying not to laugh. "I loo-loov-Love you." We laughed so hard that I could hardly breathe. We heard some massive yelling then the phone turned off. "There." Tucker said as he crossed his arms. "Now it's yours and Danny's turn". (_Oh gods please don__'__t say what I think you are going to say)_."Ok I dare Danny to go into the ghost portal." Tucker said smirking. "WHAT are you crazy? That's Way too dangerous Tucker." I shouted we were lucky that his parents were gone ghost hunting in Europe. "What is yah chicken" He said teasing." NO Said Danny getting ready to go into the ghost portal into the ghost Portal." Said while grabbing Danny's hand.  
>So we went into the portal I don't know what happened I guess he pushed the on button, a big flash and Danny stepped with white hair, green eyes and ghost powers. Eventually we had to tell Jazz because Danny couldn't handle her questions on how he is never there with ghost boy was then she said it was unsafe for Danny to live with her parents so he moved in with at her new beach house. Then the worst happened my parents died in house fire and I had nowhere to go, so I got myself emancipated so I didn't have to live in a foster, but I did what to travel to France with some of the money my parents left in their Will. Then there were the goodbyes.<p>

"Danielle do you really have to go" said Danny Sadly that his one true love was leaving for 2 years. "You can live with me and Jazz."

"Danny I know that you don't what me to go but this is my chance to go explore the world ok Danny you know I have feelings for you and I always will you are the most amazing guy in the-"Dani!"-world any-"Dani"!Girl would be lucky to ha-Then he kissed me. What was that for. He smiled and said you would shut up and let me talk.

"Ok Dani I've loved you ever since the 5th grade and I know you what to go to France ad I just wanted to tell you that before I would lose you.''

"Bye Danny I am gonna miss you so much I said on the verge of crying".

So I stepped into the taxi waved to him and then the taxi took off".

TWO YEARS LATER

Danny and jazz's house

_Hmm I haven't heard from Dani in two days I hope she alright all I know is she been talking to jazz for a while now._

_~~~DINGDONG ~~~_

_I open the door with wide eyes when I saw who the person I thought about every day Dani was_

_"_Hi Danny, I missed you". Dani said hugging Danny

"I missed you Too Danielle, I missed you too.


End file.
